


Senior Year

by Anime_Lover_Josie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), F/M, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Lover_Josie/pseuds/Anime_Lover_Josie
Summary: New and old enemies appear as Theo returns to school to finish his senior year with Liam, Mason, Corey and Nolan. They are the next generation of the McCall Pack. Will they be able to fend off the rising enemies, or will Alpha Scott McCall have to return to help?
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. The McCall Pack (Theo's pov.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I wrote this at like 11 pm so sorry if it's bad. Hope you enjoy!

Hi.

My name is Theo Raeken, and right now I'm chilling in the back of my truck in two sleeping bags.

You wanna know why?

It's because I'm homeless.

I have nowhere to go, and no one to see.

Actually, that's not true.

I took out my phone, checking the time.

4:56 PM.

I was going to be late.

Getting out of my sleeping bags, I climbed into the front seat of my truck, turning the key in the ignition. The engine started, and I started driving away from the reserve lookout where I usually camp out. I headed down the street towards the McCall house.

After the battle against Monroe, she went into hiding while her followers continued wrecking havoc around the world. Since the battle, though, no Hunters have yet to return to Beacon Hills. Scott was finally leaving for UC Davis, Malia was getting an early flight to Paris, Lydia was flying off to MIT, and Stiles was returning to his life as an FBI intern. Derek was going to stay in Beacon Hills, making sure the supernaturals stayed safe and didn't do any harm to the people in the city.

Liam, Mason, Corey and Nolan were starting school as seniors, Nolan becoming a trusted ally before part of the pack after the battle.

I guess I was the only one left out.

I was able to get a job at the supermarket, but I was fired after the first week. The money I earned for that week went towards gas and the second sleeping bag, and just a bag of oranges.

As I pulled up in front of the McCall house, I saw the familiar blue Jeep that Stilies owned, as well as Lydia and Mason's cars. Parking and getting out of my truck, I saw Derek walking from the opposite side of the sidewalk.

"Hey, Derek!" I called.

Derek saw me, and then his eyes started glowing and he pulled his claws out. "You," he spat. "I heard about you from Scott and Stiles."

My heart fell knowing what they probably told him. I had only heard about Derek a few times from Scott and Lydia in passing. In my book, he used to be an elite Alpha who taught Scott before he became a True Alpha.

I snapped back to reality feeling pain in my arm. Howling in pain, I saw a deep cut mark where Derek struck me.

_Don't fight. Don't fight. Don't fight._

I grit my teeth as Derek lunched at me again. This time I grabbed his wrists, his claws inches away from my neck. He was insanely strong, pushing me onto the grass, his claws getting closer to my face.

"Derek!" Scott's voice rang out. "Get off him!"

"He tried to kill you!" Derek replied when Scott and Liam pulled Derek off me.

"I invited him," Scott said. "He hasn't tried to kills us since we brought him back. He's clean."

Derek looked at me once more as I got up and brushed the grass off my legs. I glanced around at all the others, from Stiles to Nolan. The entire McCall pack was present.

"You told us you heard from Isaac," Lydia asked Derek.

"Right," Derek said, his mind shifting elsewhere. "Let's go inside. I have updates from Jackson and Ethan as well."

The pack headed inside, Malia growling at me for a moment. I stood in front of his house, pondering if I should just go back to the reserve and zip myself into my sleeping bags for the night. I saw a hand being reached out to me, and I followed the arm up to the owner. Liam Dunbar stood there, waiting for me to take his hand.

"Come on," he said a little impatient. "It's cold out here."

I hesitated, but slowly took his hand. The two of us walked inside.

"So my mom isn't going to be back until midnight," Scott was saying. He held out a few beer bottles. "These are the only bottles we have, so share them."

"No problem here," Nolan said, taking a small glass and pouring a small amount. Stiles started chugging a bottle, and Lydia grabbed it from him to take a few sips. Scott offered me a glass, and I took it as he poured me some beer.

"So what's the news about Isaac?" Scott asked.

I had never met or heard about Isaac, but apparently he was bitten by Derek and then became close friends with Scott.

"Isaac was traveling to London with Argent on a work trip when they ran into Jackson and Ethan," Derek explained.

Jackson and Ethan were also people I hadn't heard much about. All I knew was that Jackson was half werewolf, half Kanima, and that Ethan had a twin named Aiden who died in battle.

"Wait so did Isaac go for Ethan first, or vice versa?" Stiles asked.

"Neither," Derek replied. "Apparently Ethan and Jackson had been attacked and severely injured with multiple yellow wolfsbane bullets. Argent and Isaac helped burn it out of them."

"Multiple? As in more than one?" Liam asked.

"Who would have that many yellow wolfsbane bullets?" Mason asked. "I mean, even the Hunters only had a few."

"They must be growing and harvesting yellow wolfsbane somewhere," Derek said. "Isaac said that when he and Argent found Jackson and Ethan, they were in really bad shape. They weren't going to last any longer if they didn't show up."

"Where would they be growing that much yellow wolfsbane?" Scott asked.

"I don't know," Derek said. "Isaac and Argent were going to finish their work and then start looking, and Jackson and Ethan were going to start as soon as they recovered. I think it's best if we do the same here."

Lydia sighed. "Guess MIT will have to wait some more."

"No, no," Liam said. He looked at the older pack members. "You have protected this city for far too long. It's our turn now. Go off to college, or back to the FBI. You guys need to get out and experience the real world without a major life or death fight ever couple weeks."

"Liam's right," Stiles said. "I mean, I had an amazing time as an intern, even while trying to stop the FBI from killing Derek."

"And I never got to go to Paris," Malia said. "The only thing I'm worried about is you, Liam."

"He'll have us to help," Mason said, patting Liam on the back. Corey and Nolan both nodded.

"And I'm staying here," Derek started, "so if they ever need help, they just need to howl."

"What about him?" Malia asked, glaring at me. "He's a problem."

"He's also my responsibility," Liam reminded. "He's had lots of opportunities to leave Beacon Hills in the last few weeks, but he hasn't. Also, Lydia and I were able to get him back into school as a senior."

There was a pause, and then everyone looked at me.

"You what?" I asked Liam.

"Well, you never actually completed your senior year," Liam started, "so I thought this would be a better way to keep each other safe."

"I don't need anyone to keep me safe," I muttered.

"Come on, Theo," Liam said. "You need to do something with your life. Just finish your senior year. It'll be fun."

I glanced around at everyone's faces, and sighed. "I don't do lacrosse."

The pack laughed, and I felt a small smile form on my face. It felt nice being in a pack. I still didn't know if I belonged there, but right in that moment, I felt happy.


	2. School Starts (Liam's pov.)

My name is Liam Dunbar and I'm a werewolf.

Well, to be more exact, I'm Scott McCall's Beta werewolf.

Since I transferred to Beacon Hills as a freshmen, Scott McCall and his best friend Stiles, have been my closest friends. At first, I thought he was just protecting his spot as Captain of the lacrosse team. That night when I was bitten, though, I realized he was so much more.

Scott and the other older pack members had left, moving on with their lives. Scott was living off campus while attending UC Davis, Malia was in Paris, Lydia was studying at MIT, and Stiles returned to being an FBI intern. Derek Hale had returned to Beacon Hills, renting a small apartment in the center of the city.

Right now I'm standing in front of the entrance of Beacon Hills High School, waiting for someone.

"Morning," one of the lacrosse players said to me, walking inside. I nodded and then saw Mason's car pull up. He and Corey got out, walking over to me.

"Were you waiting for us?" Mason asked. "Or someone else?"

I paused. "Both?"

Mason just rolled his eyes, patting me on the back. "See you in class."

I nodded, watching Theo's truck pull into the parking lot. He pulled into an empty space, getting out and locking the doors.

"So you're waiting for me?" Theo grumbled, walking by me. "Do you guys really not trust me that much?"

"I just figured we could walk to our first class together," I said, following Theo to his locker. He twisted the knob on his lock, pulling it open before opening his locker. He looked at me, and then noticed my lacrosse stick.

"Did you have morning practice?" Theo asked.

I looked at my lacrosse stick. "What? Oh, no. Nolan, Corey and I are going to practice after school. Mason has a study group so we just wanted to do something while we waited. If you're free, you can watch."

"Sorry, but I'm more into indoor sports," Theo responded, shutting his locker.

"Oh, yeah, you said you didn't like lacrosse," I remembered.

"I never said I didn't like it," Theo responded, walking down the hallway. "I don't like playing. I'll watch a game or two, but only if you're playing."

I stared at Theo who was smirking. I walked right into the doorway, catching a chuckle from Theo.

"Better watch where you're going, Pup," he teased, walking into the classroom.

The bell rang, and I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. It was one thing to be completely distracted by his goofy smirk, but being called pup? That was a whole new level.

I walked into the classroom, taking a seat next to Mason who was giving me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he responded as the bell rang.

I frowned, but directed my attention to the teacher.


	3. MIT Pack (Lydia's pov.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is in Cambridge, Massachusetts studying at MIT. For the first time in years, everything is quiet. No whispering voices. No hallucinations. Nothing. At first she was happy about it, but now, she's starting to miss the craziness from her hometown. Until she met them.

Hi!

I'm Lydia Martin.

This year I started going to MIT as a junior. My classmates were taken by surprise when I first entered their classes, but I proved my knowledge and they accepted me.

It's lonely being here on the other side of the country.

No friends. No family. No need for a Banshee.

That's right.

I haven't had a single, end-of-the-world premonition since I left Beacon Hills with Stiles. The two of us flew to Boston, Massachusetts together, and I drove him down to Washington before school started. The last day we spent together in DC was one of the best days of my life.

But now I'm here at MIT.

My morning lecture was one of the freshmen orientation ones that I couldn't escape. It's informational, so I just spent the time catching up on recent events back home in Beacon Hills. Apparently nothing major had happened so far.

That's progress.

My phone vibrated in my hand, and I saw a message from Scott pop up.

Scott: Just woke up and saw your message from last night. I don't know about anything, but I'm sure if Liam needs help, he'll call

Me: If you say so. I just don't want them to dig too deep without realizing

Scott: I know what you mean. Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on them

I sighed, and looked up at my professor who was finishing up her lecture. She stopped talking, and I grabbed my bag to leave the lecture hall.

It was colder in Cambridge than in Beacon Hills, but it didn't bother me. As I walked around campus, I saw a poster on one of the billboards in a window.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I muttered, hurrying off. The poster was for recruiting new members for a supernatural club. I headed into the building where the club was, going upstairs to find the right room. The door was closed, and I couldn't hear anything from the other side. I clutched the strap on my bag, holding my hand up to knock on the door.

"Are you interested in the club?" a voice asked.

I turned around and saw a boy maybe a year or two older than me. He had jet black hair and really nice brown eyes. I recognized him from a few of my classes. His name-

"Peter, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yep. You're Lydia, right?"

I nodded, and he walked past me. "I saw a poster for the club and wanted to take a look."

"What? A poster? Where?"

"In the XXX building," I responded.

Peter sighed. "We actually have special rules only the club members know about. For example, a code knock for the door." Peter put his fist up, knocking twice before pausing and knocking twice again. There was a return of three quick knocks, and then Peter knocked once and paused before knocking four more times. I heard some latches clicking and the door opened slightly.

"Oh, it's just you," a girl said, opening it wider. She was about my age with strawberry blonde hair and freckles. She looked at me. "Who are you?"

"This is Lydia," Peter introduced. "Lydia, this is Sarah."

"Lydia?" someone repeated. Sarah moved over and I saw a fairly familiar face sitting on a small couch. There was a desk at the end of the room, as well as a main table with chairs around it.

"Danny," I said.

"You know her?" Peter asked.

"We went to high school together," Danny said.

"Until you transferred," I muttered.

"Well after getting caught in the crossfire so many times, I didn't really have a choice," he said. "My parents moved me to Santa Barbra and I finished high school there. How are the others?"

"Well considering what happened a couple months ago, fine," I answered.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"Let's talk inside the room," Peter said, ushering me inside. I walked into the room, and Peter closed the door. "So you're from Beacon Hills?"

"What about it?" I asked.

Peter inhaled and then his eyes glowed a familiar gold color. Sarah also showed her gold eyes.

I gasped a little. "You're werewolves?" Peter and Sarah nodded. I turned and looked at Danny. "I really hope you're still human, for everyone's sake."

"Yep," Danny said. "Peter's Alpha, the club's president, offered to bite me, but I didn't want to. Ethan also offered to bite me way back when."

"What?" I asked. "Ethan? Really?" Danny nodded. "Wow. That's surprising. Did you know he's living with Jackson in London?"

"Seriously?" Danny asked. "That's really surprising."

"So did you want to join the club?" Peter asked.

I glanced at the three, thinking for a moment. My mouth opened, but my phone started buzzing in my pocket.

"Sorry," I said, taking it out. It was Stiles. "One moment." I answered the call. "Hey, Stiles. I rarely hear from you."

"Yeah, sorry I was busy with the FBI stuff," Stiles responded over the phone. "So one of our recent cases involves some of Monroe's Hunters. They were last spotted getting on a plane towards Boston."

"Wow," I said. "That's just perfect. You'll never guess who I came across today."

"If you say you're breaking up with me for some hot college kid I'm hanging up," Stiles retorted.

"God, no. Danny is here at MIT."

"Danny?"

"Yeah."

"Danny?"

" _Yes_."

"Does he know you're a Banshee?"

"Well, no, not yet." I looked at the three in the room. "I also met two Betas."

"Werewolves? At MIT? That's probably why the Hunters were heading there."

"Yeah, I know. I haven't felt anything yet, but if what you say is true, we're going to have to be really careful from now on."

"Yup. I got to go now. I'll try to call again soon."

"Bye," I said, hanging up. "Okay. I have good and bad news. The bad news is that there are Hunters coming to Boston, or are already here. The bad news is that they're part of Monroe's army."

"Hunters? Monroe?" Peter repeated. "Who are they? And why did you tell that guy on the phone who we were?"

I stared at him. They didn't know who Monroe was, which was probably a good thing. I sighed. "Where's your Alpha. Can I talk to him or her?"

"She's not going to be in today," Sarah replied. "She's busy with senior stuff."

I sighed again. "Okay. What I'm about to tell you is going to probably turn your world upside down."

"We're werewolves," Peter said. "I don't think it can get much weirder than this."

"Trust me," I said. "It's about to."

After debriefing the three about everything that I knew about the supernatural world, they needed a few minutes to process. I sat next to Danny, waiting for them to say anything.

"So there are people who know about werewolves and are hunting us?" Peter asked.

"Not just werewolves," I said. "Anything supernatural. Werewolves, Kanimas, Chimeras."

"And you're a Banshee?" Sarah asked. "What is that again?"

"I can sense when someone is close to death," I explained. "I can also get visions and can tell if something is going to happen in the near future."

"And you've been very busy since I left," Danny said. "Dead pool, Ghost Hunters, Anuk-ite. What was the Anuk-ite?"

"It feeds off fear and then turns people to stone," I explained.

"And there's a whole pack in Beacon Hills?" Sarah asked.

"There used to be a few, but now there's just the McCall Pack," I said sadly.

"Your pack is not just werewolves, though," Peter said. "You said there were humans and Chimeras and a werecoyote?"

I nodded. Just when I was going to say something, I froze. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I heard whispering voices behind me. Spinning around, I didn't see anything. I vaguely heard Peter, Sarah and Danny calling me, but the whispering grew louder. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears.

"Lydia," they whispered. "Lydia... Lydia!"

I gasped, opening my eyes and looking around. All I could see was darkness.

"Lydia," they whispered behind me. I spun around, looking into the darkness. There was someone there. I started walking towards them, slowly and cautiously. It was Stiles. He was crying softly over a body. I bent over, looking at the person Stiles was holding.

It was Scott.

I gasped straightening and looking around myself once more. This time there were multiple bodies. Everyone from the pack including Liam, Corey, Mason, Malia and Derek. There were others, too. Theo, Parish, Melissa, Argent, and more. I screamed, falling to my knees. I screamed again, tears flowing from my eyes.

I gasped, jumping up.

"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed when I smacked him and Danny aside.

"No," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. "No, no, no, no!"

"Lydia?" Sarah asked. "What's wrong? Lydia?"

I covered my ears, tears rolling down my face. "Not again! No!!"


	4. Help Wanted! (Scott's pov.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets a part time job at an animal clinic

My name is Scott McCall.

Yes, I am a True Alpha, but that doesn't mean anything. I just use my power to protect the people I care about.

Starting my life as a college student was difficult. I couldn't see Stiles if I needed someone to talk to, Malia was halfway across the world, and Liam was ignoring all of my calls and messages.

Being free of most of my Alpha duties was relaxing, but I had no idea how to spend that free time anymore. As I walked around the outskirts of the city, I found a small animal clinic with a large HELP WANTED! sign in the window.

Obviously a small clinic in an unpopulated part of the city would need help. I know since Deaton's clinic was in a similar location.

When I went back to my apartment that night, my roommate left a note on the fridge saying he was at his girlfriend's for the night. I just made myself dinner, watched a little tv, and then did a little studying. I wrote a resume as well, knowing that I would most likely be getting a job at that little animal clinic.

As I walked inside the clinic the next day, I saw a teenage boy sitting in the waiting room. I went over to the front desk to see a sign telling anyone who came in that the owner was currently in a treatment session.

Sighing, I sat in one of the waiting room chairs, looking at the boy. I could hear his heartbeat was unusually fast, and his leg was shaking anxiously.

"What kind of pet is it?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you waiting for a pet?" I asked, motioning to the sign on the desk.

"Oh, yeah," the boy said. "My dog swallowed something and he needed an operation to get it out of his digestive system."

I paused, listening for the heartbeats in the other room. Both the humans' and dogs' heartbeats were calm.

"Don't worry," I said. "I think he's going to be fine."

"How do you know?" the boy asked.

I smiled. "Call it my sixth sense."

About fifteen minutes later a middle aged woman walked out, pulling her gloves off. The boy stood as she went over to him.

"It seems Henry ate some ribbon that got stuck," she said. "I was able to remove it, and he's going to need a few weeks to recover. Keep an eye on him so he doesn't scratch his stitches or harm himself further. He'll be ready to go home as soon as he wakes up."

"Thanks, Doctor," the boy said.

"And who are you?" she asked me.

I held out my hand. "I'm Scott McCall, a freshmen at UC Davis studying to become a veterinarian. I saw your help wanted sign and decided to come in to meet the owner."

"Well that would be me," the woman said, shaking my hand. "My name is Alexis Jayholt. I run this clinic myself since my husband passed."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that," I said. "How long ago?"

"Just a couple months ago," she responded. Her heart started getting faster, but I didn't want to ruin my chances of getting a part time job.

"Again, I'm sorry to hear that," I said. There was some whining from the other room, and Alexis turned around to look in that direction.

"I think Henry is awake," she said to the boy. She turned to look at me. "How about you come help me?"

"What?" I asked. "Now? Aren't you going to ask me anything for the job application?"

"I think a job like this requires hands-on work," Alexis said to me. "After we get Henry up, you can help reorganize the medicines and tools. I have two more appointments today, so you can observe those."

"Sure thing," I said, following her into the back rooms.

The medicine Alexis had were all the same types that Deaton had back home. They were organized a different way, but I adjusted to it quickly. There were more tools, probably because she hadn't gotten rid of the extras from her husband.

Her next appointment was just a shot for a handsome black cat. The cat was shaking and shedding, obviously afraid of the vet... or me. I was never good with cats, even before I was bitten.

The last appointment was a two, so Alexis allowed a lunch break for us. I went to a sandwich shop at the end of the street, finding myself two turkey sandwiches. Walking back to the clinic, my phone buzzed with a text from Stiles. He sent a selfie of himself with the pack symbol drawn in the sand. He was staring away from the camera with a thoughtful expression.

I chuckled, glancing around the empty streets. I put my claws out, drawing the symbol in the sidewalk, taking a selfie and sending it to Stiles.

When I reached for the door to the clinic, my hand bounced right off. I dropped my bag with my sandwiches, putting both of my hands up.

"This is the last of my Mountain Ash," Alexis said from inside the clinic. She held up an empty jar, looking at me. "You know, my husband was an Omega, but no one has come after him for years. Yet just a few months ago two Hunters appeared at our doorstep, putting two Wolfsbane bullets in his chest. Of course, I was out of town on a work trip, and when I arrived home, he was already dead. So who are you really? A member of his old pack? A werewolf who had a debt to settle?"

"Neither!" I exclaimed. "I swear I didn't know who your husband was, or what pack he was a part of!"

"The simple fact is that I don't trust you right now," Alexis said.

I pushed against the barrier, straining my arms. I gasped, catching my breath before my eyes turned red.

Alexis gasped. "An Alpha."

"I have my own pack," I said, getting my eyes to return to normal. "I had nothing to do with your husband or his pack. I was just looking for a part-time job. I promise I haven't come here to hurt you or get revenge or anything like that."

Alexis stared at me, but then broke the barrier with her shoe. I fell forward, smacking into the door and falling to the pavement.

"Okay, Alpha Scott McCall," Alexis said, opening the door and offering a hand. "Welcome to Sunset Animal Clinic."


	5. A New Uprising (Theo's pov.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call from the principle's office escalates very quickly as the pack is left with quite a few unanswered questions.

Damn.

I forgot how boring school was.

The hour long classes, and the minimal time to socialize.

Well, it wasn't like I was doing any socializing.

By lunch, I was worn out. I rested my head on the table, listening to the conversation around me.

"I feel like you just got a whole lot smarter over the summer break," Liam said to Mason.

"Or you just got dumber," he retorted.

"I think you did get smarter," Corey said to Mason. "I mean, none of that stuff on the quiz was in the summer assignments. How did you know all of it?"

"I studied," Mason answered.

"Over summer break?" Liam asked. "When did you have time? We were recovering from the mess Monroe's army left behind."

"Are you guys just jealous I got a good grade on that quiz?"

There was no reply, and I chuckled a little. I felt Liam kick me from under the table. I sat up, blinking a few times while adjusting my eyes. Liam was giving me a glare, but his eyes weren't flickering and his claws weren't showing so it was progress.

"I bet you didn't even do your summer assignments," I said to Liam.

"I did them!" he answered. "I just don't think I got the right answers."

"Then did you ask for help?"

"Mason was too busy hanging out with Corey."

"You know I would've helped you if you asked," Mason said.

"Me too," Corey said.

"Me three," Nolan said, taking a seat next to Liam. "Sorry I'm late. My stupid math teacher was talking to me. But seriously, you could've just asked for help."

Liam was about to say something when static came over the announcement system. Everyone at the table looked at the announcement system built into the wall.

"Liam Dunbar report to the principle's office," Mrs. Martin said, her voice quivering a little. "Theo Raeken and Corey Bryant report to the principle's office as well."

"That can't be good," Liam said. A second past before everyone quickly got up and started running to the principles office.

Liam and I burst in first to see someone in a mask with a knife against Mrs. Martin's throat. Liam stepped forward while I pushed Mason, Corey and Nolan back.

"What do you want?" Liam asked.

"The war between the supernaturals and the Hunters ruined my family," a man's voice said from under the mask. "My wife, my kids. Gone. When the hospital was attacked, they were in the ER. They were shot to death even though they weren't supernatural."

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Liam said slowly. "Let her go. She's innocent."

"I know for a fact that her daughter is a Banshee," the man said. "You two are Chimeras. And you. You're a Beta. I swear I'm gonna-"

There was a gunshot, and the window behind the desk cracked as a bullet hit the man's head. He dropped his knife, and Mrs. Martin quickly ran over to the door as more shots were fired into the principle's office.

"Out!" I shouted at Mason, Corey and Nolan. They quickly ran out as Liam and Mrs. Martin escaped the room. I slammed the door shut, the gunshots stopping.

"What the hell was that?" Mrs. Martin demanded.

"I think we should call the Sheriff," I told Liam who gave me a look.

The rest of the school day was cancelled, which most students appreciated. For us, though, it just meant trying to solve this mystery.

"These bullets have Wolfsbane in them," I said when the police sealed the room.

"So that means the Hunters are back?" Noah Stilinski asked.

"Some never left," Liam said. "That's what Derek's been saying."

"It wouldn't have mattered if the bullets were just regular bullets," Mason said. "Now that they're casually using Wolfsbane bullets for things like this, we have a huge problem."

"So what do we do?" Corey asked.

Parrish walked over holding a person file, showing it to the group. "That man who threatened Natalie was telling the truth. His wife and two kids were at the hospital visiting his mother-in-law when the attack happened. All four of them died in the crossfire."

"So that was just a personal grudge?" Stilinski asked.

"Seems so," Parrish shrugged, closing the file.

"Wait a minute," Nolan said, stopping Parrish from walking away. "Can I see that again?" Parrish opened the file and Mason flipped through a few of the pages. "These phone calls going out are happening twice a day. This person was obviously working for someone."

"Well, do you know the number?" Liam asked.

"Yeah," Nolan said. "It's Gabe's."

"Gabe?" Mason repeated. "The guy who died?"

"Yeah," Nolan said, showing the phone records. "That number is definitely Gabe's."

"So he's alive?" Corey asked.

"He can't be," I said. "I took his pain away just before he died. I held his arm as he died."

"Someone could've resurrected him," Liam suggested. "Like you did for Corey and the others."

"That was a serum only the Dread Doctors made," I explained. "It's gone. I used the last of their samples, and they died before making more."

"So now we have a killer who was working for someone, a whole bunch of Wolfsbane bullets, and someone possibly resurrecting people?" Stilinski asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay. Just making sure I had the correct facts."

"We need to tell Scott," I said, pulling my phone out.

"No!" Liam exclaimed, grabbing my wrist. He looked at me, and then quickly let go. "No. I mean, let's wait until we have more concrete facts before calling Scott. Let's find Derek and see if he knows what to do." 

"You guys should get going before the killer tries to come back and find you," Stilinski said, ushering everyone out. "Call me if you have any clues."

"We should probably skip lacrosse practice," Nolan said.

"I thought that was a given," Liam said, leading the pack down the hallway.

As they arrived in front of Derek's apartment, Liam hesitated with his fist above the door. I looked at him, and then at the door, and then back at him.

"Aren't you going to knock?" I asked, raising my fist and knocking for him.

There was a pause before the door opened slightly.

"It's just us, Derek," Liam said. The door opened, and Derek stood in the door frame. Two other males stood behind him. One of them I recognized as Chris Argent, and the second one I didn't know.

"I see the whole pack is here," Argent said as the group walked into the apartment.

"It's not as good as his other place," the other male said, looking around the small living room. "I mean, we had some great memories in that old loft. Remember when we tried to set a trap for the Alpha Pack but then it ended up backfiring?"

Derek gave the male a look, and he stopped, looking at his feet.

"Sorry about him," Derek said. "He's an idiot."

"Um, hello?" the male said. "I'm standing right here."

"Yeah, Isaac, I know that," Derek said. "That's why I said it."

"At least I'm not Scott," Isaac retorted.

"Well, Scott listened to most of what I said," Derek argued.

Isaac scoffed. "Really? When? Before he was an Alpha or after?"

"Enough!" Argent interrupted. "You've been arguing ever since we got here, Isaac. Why can't you just stay quiet and find out why everyone is here?"

"Someone started shooting at us in the principle's office," Liam explained.

"And who are all of you?" Isaac asked.

"Liam Dunbar?" Liam answered. "Scott's Beta?"

"Scott has a Beta?" Isaac asked, looking at Argent. "Seriously? Why haven't you given me any updates? You found me in Europe two weeks ago. That's plenty of time to catch up."

"We were being chased by Hunters for the entire two weeks," Argent responded. "Did you want me to give you updates while getting shot at?"

"Well it's better than nothing!"

"Anyways!" Mason interrupted. "All the bullets were made with Wolfsbane, and a guy who was threatening Mrs. Martin on orders from someone who we thought was dead, was shot in the head."

"Sounds like a normal day in Beacon Hills," Isaac said. "How's Coach doing? Haven't seen him since I left with Argent all those years ago."

"Normal, I guess," Corey responded.

"Is he still afraid of getting shot with an arrow again?" Isaac asked.

"What?" Liam asked.

"Never mind," Isaac said, waving his hand. "Another time."

"So there are two things we need to find out," Mason said. "Firstly is finding out if Gabe is still alive, and secondly we need to start tracking the Wolfsbane bullets."

"Well good news is we found out some locations on where the Wolfsbane bullets are being manufactured," Argent said, pulling out a map. He unfolded it, the group gathering around the dining room table. "There's one right here in this warehouse on the outskirts of town."

"But you don't know if they're being made there or brought there," I said.

Argent nodded. "Isaac and I were just coming to see if Derek wanted to join our intel gathering tonight."

"Actually we were going to ask Derek to help us see if we can find any trace of a resurrection serum," Liam said.

"Well maybe I can help," a voice said from the doorway.

Everyone looked over and saw an older man standing, his disheveled hair and clothes drawing attention.

"What the hell are you doing here, Peter?" Derek asked.

"Oh, that's what you want to start with?" Peter asked, walking over to the group. "Not 'how are you Uncle?' or 'are you feeling alright Uncle?' The answer to both of those questions being extremely horrible."

"Why are your clothes burnt?" Argent asked.

"Well it definitely wasn't because someone set my house on fire again," Peter answered sarcastically. "Some Hunters blew up my car."

"Were you in it?" Derek asked.

"What do you think, Derek?" he asked. Derek looked down at the map making Peter sigh. "I've already checked out all the locations you have near Beacon Hills. It was the first thing I did when I got back to town."

"Why did you come back?" Derek asked. "Last time I saw you was when we fought Douglas and the Ghost Riders. You said you'd never come back here again."

"Well the Hunters left me a message saying Beacon Hills and I wanted to check on my only nephew," Peter said. "Now is Malia here?"

"Malia is in Paris," Liam said.

"Oh," Peter said. He turned towards the door. "Never mind then."

"Hold it," Argent said, grabbing Peter. "You're here, so you're going to help us start figuring this new threat out."

"But why?" Peter whined.

"Because Malia could be put in danger," I said.

Peter groaned, but went over and pointed at one of the locations on the map and started explaining what he found out so far.


End file.
